Camping
by AlexyLuvsFairyTail
Summary: Since the grand magic games is over Makarov decides for Fairy Tail to go camping! But it's a busy week... WARNING: Some chapter's contain lemon therefore not suitable for kids. It has NaLu/GaLe/Gruvia also a little bit of Laxana.
1. Chapter 1

**~Camping~**

* * *

"Okay everyone as you all know it's the start of summer term and since we all tried our best in the Grand Magic Games I think we need a reward." Makarov applied.

"FOOOD, LOTS AND LOTS OF FOOD!" Natsu screamed out at him.

"Shut up flame brain, that's a stupid idea, how about we go somewhere?" Insisted Gray.

Makarov gave it a thought and then got a idea. His face when up bright red and began to speak. "W-well i guess Gray has a good point, so we will go camping. After it would be nice to get more than a day off don't you all think?" Makarov gave off a grin and smiled sheepishly.

"OKAAAYYYYY!" Everyone shouted raising there hands.

"I know a camp which isn't that far away from here i could ask for reservations so just carry on doing what you were doing before and i'll get right to it!" Makarov said as he turned his head and gave a perverted look as he walked off.

"I cant wait, I've never been camping before!" Levy squealed.

"Same here! It's going to be great!" Lucy jumped in joy.

Cana walked over. "Yeah it's also perfect to get drunk and-" she leaned closer to them and whispered "make out teehee"

Levy and Lucy jumped out in shock as there faces went bright red. Cana laughed and went to go get another drink.

"I-if that's true then the boys might..." Lucy's face went into pure terror.

Levy laughed nervously "Ahahah Lucy j-just don't believe h-her" Levy has a uncertain face.

The master came back up to them. "OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Makarov shouted to get everyone's attention. They all turned there head to face him. "get ready! For tomorrow is the day you are going!"

Everyone cheered and went back into there normal deeds.

-The next day-

"Hair brush, check. Clothes, check. Makeup, check! Okay I'm all set and lets goooo!" Lucy said happily while walking out of her apartment.

"Yo Lucy!" A familiar voice shouted. It was Natsu, wrapping his arm round her neck.

"Hey Natsu-" She suddenly froze remember what Cana said and immediately and ran off.

Leaving Natsu there froze with his jaw dropped and had a confused face.

"Holy crap that was close, but what should i do next time i see him?!" Lucy said while running to the guild hall.

When she arrived she saw 2 mini bus and everyone in girl and boys groups so she sighed and rushed over to the girl group. "Yo everyone!" Lucy waved her hand.

"Hey Lucy!" All the girls replied.

"OKAY EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO GET ONTO THE BUSES SO CHOP CHOP!" Makarov shouted out.

They did as they were told.

"So guys listen, Cana told me not a while ago that normally girls and boys make out in camp" Gray implied.

"What?!" Natsu gave a weird look.

"Gihee getting perverted thoughts Natsu?" Gajeel smirked.

"W-what?! Look who's talking!" Natsu had a deep blush on his face.

"LIKE A MAN!" Elfman shouted.

The guys all sighed.

Moving on with the girls.

"So-so do you know who your going to do it with yet?" Cana looked at Lucy and Levy and there faces went red.

"C-cana what the hell!" Lucy blurted out.

"I'm just asking, what about you Erza?" Cana asked and she pointed at her.

"M-me? I dont know i mean it would be nice if.." She mumbled "Jellal was here"

"What was that?" Cana smirked.

Erza blushed as continued to look at her inventory of clothes.

"Were here!" Mirajane shouted out the windows so both girls and boys could hear.

Everyone cheered as they went in and parked the buses.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry much didn't happen this episode, i promise more exciting things are going to happen in later chapters. So please write a review of what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Camping~**

As the girls and boys group got into there huddle the leader were telling them what there going to be doing for the week.

"Okay girls, i'll be you leader!"

"Great, Erza our of all people..." Lucy sighed coldly. _This isn't going to as great as I thought.._

"So, for today were just going to get everything set. The girl's apartments and boys are separated so no funny buisness!"

Everyone jumped in joy apart from Cana who was grumpy as always. She got out a big barrel of booze and started drink as Erza carried on her speech.

"Were only going to see the boys in the activities, so now please follow me to our dorms." All the girls did as they were told and followed Erza.

...As for the boys...

"I'll be your leader!"

"Seriously Laxus! Why not me.." Natsu gave off a loud sigh and looked unpleased.

"Shut up moron, Master is not going to be your leader because he's going to be always busy with paper work and has no time to be your leader!"

The boys went silent as Laxus carried on talking about the rules.

"I can't believe were separted from the girl's I was getting hopes" Gajeel sighed.

"I bet you were the only one Gajeel..." Gray gave off a unpleasant look.

"Well... y-you know" Ntasu rubbed this hair looking away from them who gave a slight chuckle.

"Okay boys now time to see your dorm follow me!" And thats off with the boys!

Erza pointed at the building infront of her and the girls gave a huge stare.

The building was all decorated with floral designs with an old classic cottage look, with a straw roof.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Lucy's eye's sparkled.

"Yeah, Erza is this really our dorm?" Wendy gasped with her hand over her mouth.

"Yep! And im glad you girl's liked it because i sure did!" Erza gave a big smile and walked over to the entrace as the girls followed and they walked inside.

As soon as they walked inside and took a small glimpse of it there mouths flew open and could not even talk.

Erza nodded proudly _I knew i should of chosen this style _and gave a grin.

The whole of the inside was like victorian times with vintage style... EVERYTHING!

The girls just blushed at the amazment as someone walked over to them.

"Hello ladies I suspect your Fairy Tail?" said a woman about her 28's with a maid outfit with long brown shiny hair approached them with a beautiful smile.

"Ah yes that would be us, okay girls this will be our manger of our hotel, her name is Jasmine Vector she will show us around the area so we know our way around."

"Wow, she's so pretty!" Levy blushed at her presence.

"Yeah it pisses me off that there's someone like that here." Cana replied taking another shot.

All the girl's nodded at her statement.

"Well should we go?" Jasmine said pointing at a large hallway with seemed to be where the rooms are. Still smiling.

They all walked slowly along with her as they went though the hallway.

...With the boys...

"So here's where your going to be staying" Laxus pointed out behind him.

"Just looks normal to me so im fine with it." Gray answered.

"Yeah... i was expecting more" Natsu mumbled to himself.

"What was that Natsu?" Laxus glared at Natsu with terror with made Natsu jump.

"N-nothing!" Natsu looked like a soldier saluting to... nothing, which more the boys laugh.

As they entered inside it was just your ordinary simple classic hotel.

A old man appoched them.

"Hello i am Charles Gowell. I will be your tour guide."

"Seriously a old man?!" Gray whispered.

"SO NO GETTING LOST got it?"

The boys jumped at him screeching.

"Now follow me." The boys nodded quickly as proceeded on following him.

**Thankyou all for the support and im sorry I could of done this sooner! I was busy with life and such so I had no time on making this. But I did finish (finally) but im sorry nothing too romanic happened in this chapter it's getting warmed up to get more romantic thought so just you wait! And also review this chapter aswell please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Camping~**

Lucy gave out a big sigh as the girls finished decorating there rooms.

"This should do it!" Levy wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Juvia is glad us four girls got the big room!" Juvia smiled while neatly making her bed.

Each room had 4 people in. They got the biggest room in the hotel, number 13.

It was 8pm when they finished organizing what goes where and what bed they slept in.

"Im tired we should get some rest, apparently were going somewhere special tomorrow, I cant wait!" Lucy yawned and sat on her bed.

"Hehe got a good point, I'm tired as hell, good night girls!" Cana gave off 1 last yawn before she went to sleep quietly.

And before they know it Lucy, Juvia and Levy fell asleep straight away.

* * *

The alarm struck 8:00am as you could hear Erza shouting in each room for the girls to get up.

"Girls get up it's time to go, you can pick out from breakfast to eat when your on your way out so hurry and get changed!" Erza waved before she shut the door.

"Argh, seriously at 8?!" Lucy was pale because she was so tired.

"Well we better get up remember we wanted to go and see where were going!" Levy said. Well she was the only one energetic enough to get out off bed and start putting on some clothes.

"Juvia want's to see Gray so Juvia will get up" Juvia decided it was enough napping and time to get changed so Lucy and Cana got up as well and decided to get changed.

After 5 minutes they finished and went out of there rooms and went to there entrance.

"Hmm toast or pizza?" Cana questioned.

"It's obvious, pizza!" Lucy cheered as she made her way to get some pizza.

"Geez that girl" Cana sighed and grabbed some butter on toast.

As all the girls got there breakfast they made there way into a group format and looked at Erza who was standing straight waiting impatiently.

"Okay finally it doesn't take you 15 minutes... Anyway, so were going to meet with the boys over near the entrance since where were going only has one path and that's over by the entrance"

All the girls nodded and grabbed a water bottle apart from Cana who brought her barrel with her and walked out to the entrance.

* * *

They got there in 5 minutes, since they walked slowly.

"Ah sorry Laxus were late we had to wait for the girls who were going slow getting their breakfast" She glared over to the girls who freaked out.

"Haha it's fine, so anyway should we get going?"

"Yep!" Erza nodded and showed the way and everyone followed.

"Okay so I all know your wondering where were going." Laxus started "So were going to the famous forest called 'Ilex Forest'-"

"Isn't that from Pokemon?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu shut up!" Laxus shouted. "Anyway were going to put into partners, but put into boy and girl so it's fair"

"I know most of you wont agree but it's for teamwork and bond so please don't start a affair" Erza implied.

"Yes as Erza said so please pick your partners and don't be picky" Laxus finished.

"Great who am i going to be with?" Lucy questioned to herself.

"Me!" Natsu raised his hand. "Since were the best in team work were perfect for it right?" Natsu smiled making Lucy blush a little.

"Uhhh... sure" Lucy couldn't resist for some reason.

"Gray-sama let's be partners!" Juvia called out to Gray who seemed to be sneakingly running away.

"Hmmmm who shoul-"

"Me and you shrimp, we've been together before." Gajeel pointed at Levy.

"Uhhh okay?" Levy blushed slightly and smiled.

Everyone got into partners except from Cana who was busy drinking.

"Cana, since you don't have a partner I guess I'll be yours" Laxus suggested.

"Huh?" Cana was completly drunk. "I WASH WAITIN' FOR HUU CHU ASHK!" Waving her barrel about like an idiot.

Laxus sighed and chucked her bottle away. "No more." He looked at her seriously.

"Yeah, yeah... meanie" Cana replied back whacking his back.

* * *

"Okay so since your all in your group I will give you a sheet of paper and you much follow the colored line to get to your destination but there are tough monsters along the way and puzzles so just be aware of that, and at the end is a prize!" Erza shouted, getting everyone's attention and holding the sheets of paper up.

Lucy and Natsu grabbed a paper and got the colour orange.

"Hmm this seems a long path..." Lucy make an L shape of her chin as too say she's concerned.

Natsu wrapped his arm round her and replied "Don't worry Luce I've got your back right? Besides I'm strong!" Natsu lifted his arms to show how muscular he is.

Lucy face palmed herself while laughing.

Juvia and Gray grabbed a paper and got a baby blue color.

"It looks alright" he glared at the paper.

"Juvia thinks so too!" She smiled at Gray making him look at the paper again like he didn't notice her smile.

Gajeel and Levy grabbed there's and got a Purple color.

"Shortest one, what the fuck it's probably not even a challenge!" Gajeel stomped the floor and Levy sighed.

"It probably is but.." Levy blushed a little and continued "y-you better protect me like you did that other time!" She said with a determined look on her face.

"Gihee is shrimp scared, do you want me to pick you up?" Gajeel petted her head while Levy growled like a tiger.

Laxus and Cana got light brown.

"Seems a decent size... Cana please look at where were heading instead of checking me out" Laxus gave her a weird look and she smirked.

"Sowwie itsh jusht really big hehe" Cana winked and smiled at him.

Laxus blushed slightly and sighed.

"Okay everyone at your color flag, that is where your path starts!"

**Hehe it's getting warmer and warmer each time xD. As you can tell next chapter is going to be full of romance and also thanks for reviewing! Once again please tell me if you can't wait for the next one! ;) And yes I did add Pokemon. Why? I have no imagination. xD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Camping~**

Everyone got to there posts as Erza told them too.

"G-gray-sama why haven't you got c-clothes on?!" Juvia covered her face with her hands hiding the fact she was blushing so hard.

"It's my strategy to run faster... don't ask" Gray looked at her funny and sighed.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu raised his fist up in the air giving off a big smile.

"Natsu just don't run off on your own.." Lucy gave a big sigh.

"Of cores we have to be first place so if you can't keep up then get on my back, okay?" Natsu gave a toothy grin.

Lucy blushed and averted her eyes from him.

"Gajeel stop being in a grump already.. we can go slower if you want too..." Levy glared at him.

Gajeel turned away from her moaning to himself. At this point Levy got pissed and whacked him with her shoe causing him to get a red cheek.

"Oi?! What was that for shrimp, you want a fight!?" Gajeel glared back at her. Foreheads touching at this point.

"No. Just stop being a baby otherwise I will want a fight you moron!" She stomped her feet at him looking at him with a pissed face.

Gajeel just stared at her in silence for a minute and bursted out laughing. "For a shrimp you sure get angry fast ahaha" Levy growled at him.

"Ne, ne Laxus" Cana wrapped her hands round his neck. "Lech win thish okay?" Giggling to herself.

"Yeah..." Laxus sighed and pulled her hands away from him.

"OKAY EVERYONE GET INTO POSITIONS!" Erza shouted and everyone did as they were told.

"3..."

"2..."

"1.."

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Natsu dashed as fast as he could leaving Lucy behind speechless.

"I knew this would happen so.. Virgo!" Lucy summoned her celestial spirit. "Virgo can you dig your way to Natsu please"

"Yes Princess, afterwards will I get punished?" Virgo gave a salute.

"What?!" Lucy freaked out as Virgo grabbed her and started digging her way to Natsu.

* * *

A few minutes of trying to catch up to him..

"Were just in front of him Princess" Virgo informed.

"Okay now dig up!" Lucy instructed and Virgo nodded.

Lucy turned away and saw Natsu dashing towards her. She got her arms out and grabbed his shirt so he stopped.

"...Ah Lucy how did you make it in front of me?" Natsu waved at her.

"You... IDIOT!" Lucy smacked him. "Don't leave without me!"

Natsu went silent and rubbed his hair turning away. "Sorry.. I'm just excited" and looked back at her with puppy eyes.

Lucy blushed _so cute... "_W-whatever! If your gonna run then let me be on your b-back!" she confessed.

Natsu nodded with a slight blush and got her on his back. "You ready?" he smiled.

Lucy nodded and smiled back.

With that Natsu dashed along with no hesitation. _Whoa! So fast but... the wind.. it feels nice.._ Lucy smiled to herself and layed her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes making him look to her.

"U-um Lucy..?" Natsu started blushing a little.

"Just let me lay here a little" She yawned.

"I-it's not that.. look.." Natsu pointed at what's in front of them.

She slowly turned her head and her eyes widened. "W-whats THAT?!" Lucy freaked out.

A huge monster was approaching them slowly. It was a huge moth type thing. With huge hairy wings and red eyes looking down at them.

"Eww!" Lucy squealed.

"Alright! Let's battle that thing!" Natsu cheered.

"W-what?! No way!" Lucy nodded her head as to say no.

"We have to otherwise we cant move forward!" Natsu determined.

"You've got a point.." Lucy gulped "Fine!"

Lucy got off his back and grabbed one of her keys. "Taurus!"

Taurus appeared in the light and looked at Lucy.

"What nice body you have there Lucy-san!" He said all delightful.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry and and do your thing.." Lucy sighed.

"As you wish" Taurus got his big axe and looked over to Natsu and gave a big smile and Natsu smiled back.

"Lets do this together cow!"

"I have a name!"

The both ran together at the big creature.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted while Taurus smashed his axe on the creature.

Natsu gave it a big fire punch which made it's shell crack it's pieces.

"With this your finished!" Natsu screamed. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

Shooting out sparks of flames, burning the moth leaving it screaming in pain.

"Wow..." Lucy gasped.

Natsu got back on the ground with Taurus and high 5'ed him. "Good job cow!" Natsu smiled.

".. I have a name..." Taurus mumbled.

Lucy ran over to them. "Good job as expected!" She gave off a big smile.

"Oh Lucy thank you so much!" Taurus wriggled with hearts in his eyes.

"Just looking at you too makes me tired haha!" And with that she sends Taurus back into the spirit world.

Natsu got Lucy on his back. "Oh Natsu aren't you tired?" Lucy said surprised.

"Who do you think I am?" Natsu gave off a chuckle and Lucy laughed with him.

He started dashing at full speed again. "Hey Natsu..."

"What is it Lucy?" He asked.

"How does it feel like, living with a dragon?" Lucy asked out of no where which kind of surprised him.

"Oh well.." He smiled. "You train a lot and become stronger, you also get to ride up high and see everything from below, it's a really peaceful place where you could do whatever you want.." He looked up with dreamy eyes.

"Oh... sounds like fun.. I wish I had someone who could fly me up high so I could see everything and feel the breeze" Lucy gave a soft smile.

Natsu stopped and looked at her. "Then... want me to?"

"You would?" Lucy eyes started to sparkle and Natsu nodded.

Fire came out of his legs as he flew up into the clouds and looked down.

"Wow... so beautiful!" Lucy couldn't help but gasp at the sight. She could see everyone and what there up to. She looked around and suddenly saw a shadow in the distance and held closer to Natsu. "W-what's that?"

Natsu looked over to her direction and saw a faint vision of a human figure with wings. "I don't know but stay close and don't let go." Lucy nodded.

"Hello" The shadow lifted off and they saw this bird woman. "I'm your enemy for this battle, my name's Ellie"

"Wow a bird woman!" Natsu started,

"Who can talk?!" Lucy added.

"Don't look to surprised" Ellie gave a slight sigh. "Anyways let's get this battle started!"

"Feather attack!" Ellie waved her wings about and feather shot at them.

"Arghh!" They both tried to keep up with it.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Fire breath came out of his mouth and burned her feathers.

"Ahhh! My feathers!" She gasped.

"Let's finish this quickly!" Natsu looked at Lucy who smiled and nodded.

"Haaaaaaaa!" They both said in sync with there arms straight, facing Ellie.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" And they hit her wing causing her to fall screaming.

* * *

After a few minutes of making sure Ellie wouldn't come back up again..

"Wait... Natsu how come my hand was on fire and I didn't feel a thing?!" Lucy looked at him with concern.

"Because if we work together we wont feel a thing. Right?" Natsu gave a cheesy smile as she blushed and smiled.

"Yep!" And hugged him tighter so her face was next to his."This really is a beautiful sight right...?" She said.

Natsu stared at her _So pretty..._ He gulped, "Lucy.."

"Hm..?" She turned to him but stopped halfway and see him kissing her cheek.

"W-wha...?" Lucy went bright red.

Natsu went into shock and quickly turned away. "S-sorry, it f-felt like the right m-moment.." He blushed moving his hand over his mouth.

She kept silent while they were still in the air moving forward but too see the end.

"Look Natsu! The finish line! We did it!" She hugged him tighter and laughing.

Natsu smiled and dashed over there laughing also.

When they reached the end they saw a small box with a big sign saying 'CONGRATULATION'S ON WINNING! GET YOUR PRIZE AND GO THOUGH THE TUNNEL TO REACH BACK TO THE START!'

They landed on the ground while Lucy got off his back. "This must be the prize Erza was talking about" and Natsu was too excited so he opened it straight away. "W-wait Natsu!"

"Whoa! Look Lucy we got these cool matching necklaces!" As he held them up.

The necklaces had a small black, round leather string with big teeth past there neck coming down to the middle where the boys has a shiny crown and the girls had a shiny tiara.

"Wow!" Lucy's eyes sparkled and grabbed the one that was supposed to be the girls and tried it on.

"What do you think Natsu does it suit me?" She smiled.

"Huh?" He put his on "Yeah! We look good together now, right?" He smiled.

She blushed and nodded as they laughed together with his hand round her neck.

**Full of NaLu in this episode. They will have lemon but not just yet. So review who you think will have lemon in this soon! So anyways hope you enjoyed. Romance was included as promised! :P**

**Next will be Gruvia! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Camping~**

_Everyone got to there posts as Erza told them too._

_"G-gray-sama why haven't you got c-clothes on?!" Juvia covered her face with her hands hiding the fact she was blushing so hard._

_"It's my strategy to run faster... don't ask" Gray looked at her funny and sighed._

_"OKAY EVERYONE GET INTO POSITIONS!" Erza shouted and everyone did as they were told._

_"3..."_

_"2..."_

_"1.."_

_"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Gray ran as fast as he could while Juvia skipping behind him.

"Geez that Natsu, dashing along just when it starts" Gray sighed.

Juvia was too busy imagining them too getting married and wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Juvia... JUVIA LOOK OUT!" Gray shouted and grabbed her out of the way.

"What Gray-sama?" She said with sparkle in her eyes.

"It's no time for day dreaming something nearly attacked you!" He shook her so she snapped out of her dream completely.

"Oh well Juvia didn't realize, I'm sorry sowwie Gray-sama!" She started crying.

"O-oi don't cry I'm not that mad!" He tried to calm her down.

"Ke ke ke ke, have you finished your lovers quarrel yet? I want to play" Gray and Juvia turned to see a alligator man standing behind Gray.

_What does this man want with Gray-sama?! _Juvia thought and got straight up and moved in front of Gray.

"Don't you dare touch Gray-sama he's mine!" Juvia looked at the alligator with a angry face.

"Don't worry your handsome boy won't get hurt but.." He moved closer and touched Juvia chin with his claws. "I wouldn't mind having fun with you" He winked at Juvia as she blushed a little. _Did he just say he wants to make babies with Juvia?_

"U-ummm..." Gray just sat there speechless of the whole situation.

"What do you say Juvia?" He began. "We can go on our first date and then get married, go on our honeymoon and then make ba-"

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray sent lances at the alligator sending him in pain.

"You.. DON'T TOUCH A MEMBER OF MY GUILD!" Gray shouted and pointed at the alligator man.

"Ke ke ke, is someone jealous?" Shards of alligator skin appeared above him.

"Hah, why do you say that?" Shards of ice appear above Gray.

"Oh my god two men are going to fight for Juvia? Juvia is so happy!" She started leaping in joy.

"ICE MAKE SHARDS!"

"ALLIGATOR SHARDS!" Both shards went flying at each other which caused a massive explosion and the air was covered with dusty clouds so they couldn't see anything.

* * *

When it cleared Gray gasped to see the alligator holding Juvia around the waist smirking.

"Let's make a bet, whoever wins will get her to be his, sound good?"

"Hah then this will be easy" Gray smirked. "ICE MAKE PRISON!"A cage trapped the alligator and Juvia. "Ahh.. that's right Juvia's in there..." He sighed. "Juvia hold out your hand!"

"But Gray-sama it's all with ice how-" She was interrupted.

"Just do it!" He shouted at her and she did what he said.

She lifted her hand and far as she could and was amazed by how her hand could go though the ice. "How...?"

Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her out as she was in his arms. _I'm being embraced by.. Gray-sama? _Then Juvia fainted in his arms.

Gray looked at her and laughed to see her fall asleep all of a sudden and smiled. "I need to find a quick place to stay. I can't just carry on with her asleep.." Then he thought of the best idea. Build a igloo!

He walked quite far away from the alligator while he found the perfect spot with tree's around a patch of grass in a circle shape.

"Ice Make Igloo!" A very detailed igloo covered round them.

"Might as well stay here until she wakes up again, for now i need to get some twigs" And with that he walked out leaving her to rest on the floor.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Juvia woke up. "Hmmm. What happened?" Juvia rubbed her eyes to see Gray smiling at her. "O-oh Gray-sama! S-sorry i fell asleep during our activity!" Juvia felt bad.

"Don't worry too much besides i was a bit tired as well" Gray explained.

"O-oh okay" She smiled at him. "Well we should go right Gray-sama?" She asked.

"Oh right yeah" Juvia got up and was about to leave but then suddenly fell over because of a twig caught her foot.

She opened her eyes to see Gray on top of her. _G-g-g-gray-sama?! _She blushed.

Gray opened his eyes and saw he was on top of Juvia which made him blush but didn't move, it seemed he was more tired than he thought.

"G-gray-sama.." Juvia said with dreamy eyes.

Gray didn't notice before but her dress sleeves were down her shoulder and her dress was up too high so that you could just see her knickers. At that his blush deepened but didn't move a inch.

Juvia's thoughts was filled with Gray with her hair all messy and her arms wide apart.

Gray gulped and couldn't take it anymore.

**(LEMON UP AHEAD!)**

He dragged his hand and slowly pulled down the sleeves of her dress too see she was wearing a bra. Gray gasped as his eyes widened.

Juvia looked away with a deep blush and her hair covering her face.

Gray smiled and moved her hair out of her face making her look at him. "Your beautiful..." before Juvia could react his lips touched her's.

She opened her mouth so his tongue moved hungrily round her mouth and rolling round her tongue making her mouth inside his mouth.

He slowly places his hand on her breast and started playing with it. Moving down to her neck sucking it and kissing it.

He places another hand under her womanhood but not touching it. He rubbed her skin softly and looking up to see her moaning faces.

He got his mouth down to her breasts and started to suck her nipple while her other hand playing with the other.

His other hand slowly removed her knicker so she didn't know until she felt him rub her clit. " G-gray-sama!" she shouted.

Gray grinned and stuck 2 fingers in causing her to moan his name again but her fingers scattered round his hair and grabbed it tightly.

He started making his way down until he reached her womanhood and started licking her clit and keeping them fingers in.

She moved her hand out of his and and over to her lips. _Juvia never knew that having this type of pleasure was this good..._

Then suddenly she got this sudden tense feeling. "G-gray sama I-I'm going t-to cum..!" Juvia screamed out his name once more before cumming. She panted really hard and looked down to see Gray licking it all down while made her blush.

Gray looked at her while ripping off his trousers. "It's not over yet" He smirked.

_He wants to be inside Juvia? I might drown!_ She smiled and nodded as to say he has permission to enter.

Gray slowly put it in making sure not to make any mistakes when he trusted it threw her virgin barrier she screamed in pain as he looked down to see blood. "S-sorry i d-didn-" He was interrupted by her kissing him.

He saw tears down her eyes and she let go when they needed a breath. "Don't worry I'm fine it's just I'm a virgin so..." She wiped her tears away and looked at him "I want to do this with Gray-sama!" She said with a straight look.

Gray blushed and put his hand over his mouth and nodded "mhm" he replied and slowly started thrusting it in and out.

He fastened up the pace making her moans louder and her breasts jiggle up and down. And kept going faster and faster.

"Gray-sama i love you, i love you..." Juvia moaned really loud.

He grinned and changed position so he was behind Juvia and holding one of her breasts and the other hand holding up her leg, with a very fast pace.

He started licking her face until he reached her lips and they started to kiss it was a very sloppy kiss but they didn't care, they both enjoyed what was happening.

Suddenly Gray felt he was reaching his limit and so did Juvia. "I'm cumming!" They both said in sync as they both came and Juvia moved her head back and her body forward.

He slowly pulled out of her womb and layed there with her on his chest both breathing hard.

"Ne Juvia" Gray said.

"What?" Juvia asked looking up at Gray.

"I love you too" Gray smiled at her making her blush and look back down.

* * *

After 10 minutes of resting they decided it's time to move and put on there clothes.

They got out of the igloo holding hands and smiling at each other and Gray sent the igloo to disappear.

"Look Gray-sama!" She pointed.

"Ahh! The prize!" Gray smiled widely.

The ran over to the medium-ish size chest and opened it. It had a fluffy teddy with a heart that says 'I LOVE YOU' on it.

Gray grabbed the teddy and looked at Juvia. "Juvia... I love you.." And he gave the teddy to Juvia with a calm smile.

_This is like a marriage proposal! _She couldn't believe her eyes. She blushed and accepted the teddy bear and smiled with tears in her eyes. "T-thank you Gray-sama" And with that she hugged him and he hugged her back smiling.

" Juvia, let's go?" Gray asked and Juvia nodes. Walking to the exit holding hands.

**Some of you were waiting impatiently for lemon so here is the first pair! ;) Did I do a good job? Tell me! :D**

**GaLe next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Camping~**

_Everyone got to there posts as Erza told them to._

_"Gajeel stop being in a grump already.. we can go slower if you want too..." Levy glared at him._

_Gajeel turned away from her moaning to himself. At this point Levy got pissed and whacked him with her shoe causing him to her a red cheek._

_"Oi?! What was that for shrimp, you want a fight!?" Gajeel glared back at her. Foreheads touching at this point._

_"No. Just stop being a baby otherwise I will want a fight you moron!" She stomped her feet at him looking at him with a pissed face._

_Gajeel just stared at her in silence for a minute and busted out laughing. "For a shrimp you sure get angry fast ahaha" Levy growled at him._

_"OKAY EVERYONE GET INTO POSITIONS!" Erza shouted and everyone did as they were told._

_"3..."_

_"2..."_

_"1.."_

_"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Gajeel stomped off as Levy sighed and ran towards him to catch up.

"Gajeel..." Levy looked at him worried.

"Hm?" Gajeel spit.

"It's just like when i wanted to be a S rank right?" Levy smiled making Gajeel blush.

"Whatever!" Gajeel looked away making Levy giggle.

Suddenly they heard a large croaking sound.

"What was that?" Levy got behind Gajeel's back.

"I don't know but stay alert" Gajeel said with concern and Levy nodded.

The croaking sounds got louder and louder but nothing was to be seen until-

"Ahhh!" Levy screamed.

"What?!" Gajeel turned back with his eyes wide open, Levy was completely naked in front of him.

"D-don't look moron!" Levy's face flushed with red while covering her more 'privet' parts.

"E-ermmm.." Gajeel was confused as to what was happening but felt wind gust past him which made him react quick and changed him arm into a iron bar.

He swung it about but missed. "Grrr.." He growled.

Levy felt something touch her shoulder. "G-gajeel, s-something on my shoulder..." She whispered.

Gajeel nodded and quickly struck "Arrggghhh!" Levy turned around to see a frog/human on the floor in pain.

"Stupid iron man..." He muttered.

"Gihee, that's what you get you perverted frog man" He chuckled.

"Don't you like it too?" The enemy smirked which make Gajeel blush a little and kept him silent. "Well, I suppose you don't mind me doing anything to her?" He continued and slowly got closer to Levy.

"Eppp!" Levy squealed and tried to back away but got pulled back put the frog man. "Gajeel save me!" She screamed and started wimping.

She felt slime all over her back which caused shivers down her spine.

Gajeel got infuriated at this and bashed the frog's man head with a hard blow which made him let her go and causing her to fall to the ground with shiver.

"Your not ba-" The enemy started when suddenly a beam of grey shot at him causing him scream in pain and faint.

"Stupid perverted frog man.." He said angrily "I'm the only one who can touch her..." He whispered it so she couldn't hear.

The frog got up quick at his response at looked at him terrified and quickly ran away whimpering.

"That should do it!" Then Gajeel could hear slight cry's and looked down to see Levy crying which made him gasp.

He took off his jacket and went over to her. He carefully wrapped it round her which made her jump and turn to look at him then he picked her up bridal style which made them both blush slightly.

"W-we should find a quick place to stay since you don't look to happy" He murmured

"What does it look like? I'm naked!" She murmured back.

"I-i know let's just find a place" and Levy nodded and hid her face in his chest.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking they found a small cave that they could fit in but it was a bit cramped.

"Well... it's the best we can find.." and Levy nodded as a response.

He slowly made his way into the cave and placed Levy down with his jacket so she doesn't reveal anything.

"Do you know where your clothes went?" Gajeel asked.

"O-ofcorse I don't!" she argued back.

"No need to be feisty!" Actually Gajeel liked her like this and made him turned on which he didn't want at this time.

"Hm, well to be honest I think I should be, after all you said you would always protect me!" She said moving closer to his face without noticing and of cores him noticing. "I'm so disappointed in you!" Closer.. "Maybe next time I should pick Natsu since he-"

Suddenly she felt his lips touch her's which made her shocked at first but kissed him back.

When they needed air they let go. "W-wha?!" Levy started with red all across her face.

"Did that shut you up?" He said turning away.

She thought for a second _What just happened?_ _Why do I feel so warm, Is it because of the kiss? I-i want to do it again..._ "Ne Gajeel...?" She asked.

"What?" He replied.

"...K-kiss me again..." He turned to her in shock. Before he realized his lips touched her's.

This time the kiss was passionate which made Levy completely forget she was naked and let go of the jacket and tugged on his t-shirt.

He slowly and gently pushed her down to the floor while still kissing her.

He let go and opened his eyes. He instantly got a nosebleed the second he opened them.

There in front of him as exposed breasts, but not any breasts, Levy's breasts.

"L-l-l-levy!" He shrieked.

"Hm... Ahhhh!" She looked down to see her breasts in front of his face, she tried to cover them but a hand to stop her's.

"Don't..." Levy looked up at him to see him pulling a serious face which made her gulp but she somehow couldn't refuse and gave up pulling her hands away from his and above her head.

**(LEMON UP AHEAD!)**

He slowly cupped her breasts, teasing them, and squeezed them making Levy give slight moans.

Soon enough he moved on to the nipples and played with them. "D-don't tease them l-like that..." Levy managed to say.

"Oh...? You want more?" Gajeel smirked making her blush.

He did what she said and started sucking them both causing her to moan a little louder. "Y-yes like that.."

"Gihee" He moved his hand slowly towards her womanhood and touched it making her moan louder.

He liked that sound so he pushed his jacket out of the way and looked at it. "Gihee your already wet huh?" He chuckled "Such a naughty girl" He teased her.

"S-shut up, i-i can't help i-it.." She glared back.

He hissed back and started licking her clit and suckling it. "Gajeeeell..." She tried to say. "Don't you... to be pleased...?"

His eyes slightly widened. Did she just say she wanted to please him too?

He lifted himself up and started unzipping his trousers. She gasped to see that it's really big.

"Wow... so big.." Is all she could say in amazement. She immediately got on her knees and started sucking him off causing him to slightly moan.

She could put it deep into her mouth which surprised him but made him want her more. She kept sucking it, licking it, rubbing it.

"L-levvyyy..." He moaned out which made Levy happy. "I-im near..." With that said he grabbed her hair and started moving her head so she went faster which caused her to moan.

"Nghh" She said in her mouth. He moved her head faster and faster until he shouted her name out and came in her mouth. Which she sucked it all up. _His cum, it's so warm.._

"Your great at that Levy, have you done it before?" He smirked.

"N-no, it was my first time..." She blushed and looked away.

"Well it's not over yet it's time to please both of us now" He chuckled to himself.

She knew exactly what he meant and smiled gently and nodded. "F-fine, but you have to promise something" She said while she laid back on the floor spreading her legs apart.

"And what is that?" He asked trying to find the right spot so he wouldn't make any mistakes, after all Levy is going to be his one way or another.

"Protect me at all times, okay?" She looked at him daringly which caused him to blush nervously and nod.

"I promise" She smiled. He found the right place and slowly stuck it inside her causing her to scream in pain. "A-are you okay, i-i'm sorry!" He didn't know what to do, did he hurt her badly?

"Don't worry about it... It's just my first time so please understand that you breaking my virgin barrier..." She managed it say and with that he sighed in relief. "Oh and y-you can also move now.."

He slowly started moving gradually getting faster with each thrust.

"Gajeeelll!"

"Leevvvyy!" They both moaned.

"Gajeel, i-i love yo-ou!" She moaned out really loud causing him to go much faster and kissed her hungrily.

"Nnnn.." They both moaned in each others mouth.

They both let go "I-i love you too L-levvy!" He started "I'm going to cummmm~!"

"Me tooo~!" She moaned loudly.

They both went at a not normal fast pace until they finally let go. "Ahhhhhh!" They both moaned.

Gajeel collapsed on top of her while they both breathed really heavy.

* * *

After 15 minutes of resting Gajeel got up and looked down to see Levy sleeping.

"Gihee, Levy your mine now, my fairy" He smiled and realized he was still in her so he slowly took it out so she wouldn't notice and wake up.

He put is pants back on and put his jacket over Levy again and picked her up bridal style and noticed as he picked her up she was smiling which suggested she was having a good dream so he smiled too and walked out of the cave...

**I did this for you guys! I was tired but still managed to do this. So how did you like it? :3 Next will be a bit of Laxana then they meet up so stay tuned~ :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Camping~**

_Everyone got to there posts as Erza told them too._

_"Ne, ne Laxus" Cana wrapped her hands round his neck. "Lets win thish okay?" Giggling to herself._

_"Yeah..." Laxus sighed and pulled her hands away from him._

_"OKAY EVERYONE GET INTO POSITIONS!" Erza shouted and everyone did as they were told._

_"3..."_

_"2..."_

_"1.."_

_"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

They both ran normally but Cana was drunk so of cores, she grabbed her barrel and flung it up in the air and waving her arms about like a psycho.

"..." Laxus just kept silent.

"Ne Laxush want some?" She smiled.

"No! Just... argh" He sighed irritatedly. "Look Cana get on my back we can finish this quickly" He suggested.

"Your going that far Laxush?" She hoped onto his back "Your too bold heehee"

He blushed slightly and used some of his lighting to make him jump up while ignoring her.

Suddenly water poured down on them while up high making Laxus loose concentration.

"Ahhhh!" Laxus screamed while Cana just laughed thinking is was a ride at the fair.

They fell to the ground, Laxus on top of her.

He opened one eye and slowly opened the other with pure shock and a huge blush across his face. He backed away quickly and sighed. _Thank god she's knocked out otherwise i wouldn't have gotten away with this..._

"Heeheehee, seemsss like I've done you a favor, Laxussss" A snake approached him from behind.

Laxus gained his concentration back stood in front of Cana to protect her. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Heeheehee, I'm SSS... literally" He hissed.

"Uhhh.." Laxus glared at him.

"Hmm..." Cana started to wake up, rubbing her eyes. "What?" She looked around to see Laxus in front of her. "Laxus?"

"Good it seems your not drunk" He sighed "Now help me fight this guy" He turned and smiled at Cana, making her blush.

"Hm!" She nodes and got up and stood next to him.

"Awww look at thisss lovey dovey couple!" SSS laughed making them to blush.

"Shut up!" Cana shouted "Take this!" Cana threw a card out which a female snake popped out.

"Well hello dere!" SSS winked.

"Are you serious...?" Laxus looked astonished.

"Hm! Don't take my cards lightly" She winked and he smiled.

"Well it seemsss I need to go and take sssome time out" SSS said smirking at them "You 2 have fun!" and with that the two snakes slivered away.

"What the hell..." Laxus had his gaw dropped.

"I don't know but lets go?" Cana replied.

"Yeah, hop on!" He kneeled so his back was facing her.

At first she hesitated but she did as he said and he used his lighting away and made there way to the finish line.

"Look Cana! The prizes!" Laxus gasped.

"Oh yeah go faster then!" She encouraged him but he didn't deny her. "Whoa too fast ahaha!" She got tears coming out of her eyes.

"I prefer you like this..." He mumbled.

"Hmm?" she gave a questioning look.

"Nothing, let's open the box?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" She cheered.

When they opened the box a card with a heart and a question mark on it appeared.

"Guess that's for me?" Cana tilted her head "I don't really get it but oh well" And she grabbed her prize.

"And... this is mine..?" He looked into the box in disbelief.

"What?" She asked and looked into the box. It was a lighting strike key chain with the same question mark symbol on it like Cana's card. "Well that's weird but might as well take it"

"Yeah.." He sighed and took his prize.

Then after that they walked though the path leading them out, Cana still on his back.

* * *

After a few minutes it seemed like they were the first one's but saw Natsu ran out with Lucy laughing trying to catch up to him.

"Congratulations Natsu" Laxus praised him and patting him on the head teasing him.

"Stop that Laxus I'm not a kid!" Natsu growled back at him.

"Hey Laxus, and Cana... why are you being carried by him?" Lucy questioned them.

They froze. They didn't realize Cana was still hugging him tight. But as soon as she said this they let go and laughed it off.

Not to long after they saw Gajeel and Levy walk over to them silently with Levy blush slightly.

"Yo Levy!" Cana and Lucy waved.

Levy jumped and waved back freakishly.

"You okay?" Lucy walked over to her in worry.

"Y-yeah just a bit tired that's all" She made up an excuse.

"Oh okay I'm tired as well hehe" Lucy giggled.

-Over with the boys-

"Dude, we can smell her all over you..." Laxus glared at Gajeel with one eye.

"H-huh?" Gajeel blushed slightly.

"Now that you say it, Gajeel does smell like Levy" Natsu looked surprised

"It's because i had to do a mission with her stupid!" Gajeel whacked Natsu round the head.

"What? Well I worked with Lucy and I don't smell twice as much as you smell like Levy moron!" Natsu whacked back and with that they carried on fighting... *sigh*.

A few minutes later Gray and Juvia came up.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted to them.

"Ah that's right... since I've done it with Gray-sama then that means im one step ahead of my love rival.." Juvia started mumbling to herself.

"Did i do something?" Lucy looked at her creepy.

"Hehe Juvia's just being her normal self" Levy sighed.

-Over with the boys... again xD-

"Ohhh!" Natsu stopped fighting Gajeel and rushed up to Gray and smelt him. "Juvia's scent is all around you too!"

Gray blushed and turned away. "That's none of your business" He pointed out.

Gajeel pushed Gray over far away from Natsu so he wouldn't hear. "Don't tell me you..."

"It's none of your bui-" He started before Gajeel interrupted.

"I did it to..." He confessed while Gray's eyes opened wide.

"W-with Levy!?" He shouted making everyone look there way.

"You stupid!" Gajeel started beating him up while everyone sighed.

"You stupid fools..." Erza stomped up behind them. "Stop fighting!" She got out her sword making them two panic.

"Aye sir!" They saluted.

"Good, anyway" She turned to face everyone. "Since you all must be tired after fighting I suggest you get a good rest since tomorrow is another big day!" She shouted.

"Ayee!" Everyone said together and the girls and boys went there separate ways.

* * *

"Argh that was a long day" Cana sighed falling on top of her bed.

"Yeah I'm really tired!" Lucy replied while Juvia and Levy just sat on there bed silently.

"Oh you two... are really silent.." Cana looked up at them making them flinch.

"Yeah are your both acting weird..." Lucy carried on.

"Okay fine! You win!" They both said and looked at each other. Lucy and Cana kept silent waiting for a response. "We... had... it..." They said together shocked.

"You too?" Juvia gasped.

"Ermm.." Levy laughed nervously.

They was awkward silence after that for about 5 minutes.

...

"OH MY GOD!?" Cana and Lucy screamed at the top of there lungs.

"How did it feel?! Did it hurt!? Was it your first?!" Cana kept asking them questions when Lucy just stared into space.

"Uhh, ermmm" Is all they could say.

"I'm going to sleep!" Lucy hopped right ino bed pretending she heard nothing.

"She's freaked out hasn't she..?" Levy asked.

"Yep..." Juvia nodded.

"Well might as well get some sleep.." Levy yawned and the other girls nodded.

**Well... there you have it! xD I was ill yesterday and today and i just finished watching a new episode of Free! :P So anyway tell me if you liked it, sorry if it was so boring but as i promised Nalu and Jerza lemon will be soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Camping~**

Morning came by quickly as it struck 8:00 am Lucy heard her alarm clock ringing.

"Just 5 more minutes..." She spit.

Ringg rinngg...

"Lucy turn that off!" Levy implied annoyingly.

"Argh" She just shrugged.

"She said... TURN IT OFF!" Cana screamed making all the girl go wide awake.

"Aye sir!" Lucy saluted and does as she was told.

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" All the girls said in sync. It was Erza standing there looking angry.

"Were in trouble aren't we?" Lucy whispered to the girls and they all nodded.

"Your not only trouble but you had to make the girls WAIT FOR OVER 5 MINUTES FOR YOU!" Erza shouted at them making them jump.

"Please forrrgggiiivveee ussss!" Juvia cried making them all beg.

"Hah forgive? You except me to FORGIVE?!" She said making them whimper. "As a result of your laziness, you have a punishment" She started making them go all silent. "Your not changing clothes... so your staying in your pajamas in the cold while all the girls and boys laugh at you" She said with an evil grin.

"Whoa?! That's so cruel! Erzzaaa-chan!" Juvia panicked.

"Yeah I can even phone up Jellal and tell him how cruel you are!" Lucy grinned.

"J-Jellal?!" She blushed "W-wait how do you have his number?!"

"Well you know, but if you take back our punishment i'll call him.." Lucy said with a sheepish grin but before she could say anything else Erza snatched her phone away and started walking out of there room checking Lucy's contacts. "W-wait that's.. my..- Oh forget it.." She face palmed.

"Lets go?" Levy insisted.

"I'm going to get so bullied after this.." Cana said awkwardly and they all nodded while walking out of there room.

* * *

They reached to the front of the building and saw none of the other's there. "Where could they be..?" Juvia asked.

"Maybe in the Rocky Valley" Levy questioned while looking at the map.

"Why there?" Lucy and Cana asked.

"Because... it says Day 3 activity next to it..." Levy pointed at them making them feel dumb.

"Ah..." Lucy scruffed her hair "Anyway lets go?" She said and they all nodded and started walking out of the building.

"Holy crap... I-it's so c-cold..." Lucy started hugging Levy while she hugged back making them trying to feel warmer which didn't help much.

"Really? Juvia doesn't feel anything" Juvia questioned.

"That's because your water Juvia..." Lucy sighed.

"A-anyw-way lets g-go?" Cana insisted and they all followed where the map was pointing to.

After minutes of walking...

"Um... Levy... haven't we already been here?.." Lucy asked worryingly.

"Uhh, i don't think so..?" Levy replied back.

"Just admit it... were lost.." Cana squealed.

"But I swear i followed the map!" Levy shouted.

"Someone a little mad" Cana laughed.

"Me mad? No way" Levy said sarcastically.

"Oh... missing your boyfriend?" Cana hissed.

"What?" Levy blushed.

"Aww look at her all red" She started "So cute!"

"Just leave Levy alone Cana" Lucy butted in.

"Fine, I'm just having fun away" She mumbled.

"Right now out main priority is to get out of here!" Lucy put her fist in the air while everyone smiled and raised there's too.

When they reached Rocky Valley nobody was there.

"No way... just when we reach here... there all on the OTHER SIDE?!" Lucy spazzed out.

"All that walking..." Cana huffed.

"Let's take a break" Juvia added and they all nodded but they didn't just take a break, they fell asleep in the process.

* * *

Lucy woke up after 2 hours of sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and got up slowly. To notice someone in front of her. "Mornin' Natsu" She stumbled. "... WAIT NATSU?!" She freaked out causing her to jump back.

"What's all the fuss Lucy?" Levy rubbed her eyes looking up. "G-GAJEEL?!" Levy also panicked.

They both are side to side at this point looking around. "This is probably just a dream right Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah defiantly Lucy!" Levy nodded.

"Gihee You look nice in pajamas" Gajeel chuckled.

"Huh?" Levy looked down to see her in her pj's. "CRAP! I forgot we were still in them!" Levy squealed.

"Shut up you guys!" Cana laughed and went black into her deep sleep.

"Why are you here sleeping Lucy?" Natsu started. "We were all worried"

"More like you were Natsu, you tried to beat up Laxus because of it" Gajeel mumbled.

"Eh?!" Natsu blushed making Lucy blush as well.

"S-sorry Natsu..." She looked down all sweetly. "We tried to find you guys, but we were tired of walking so we fell asleep, and uhhh.. we got punished to not change.." She rubbed her hair.

Natsu's blush deepened "Ah-eh-ummm... I-it's alright"

"These 2 are so slow.." Gajeel face palmed.

"But you were too quick" Levy pouted.

"Huh? What was that s-h-r-i-m-p?" Gajeel laughed.

"Shut up!" Levy slapped him causing him to fall on the floor. "We'll take out leave cya!" Levy looked at them evily and walked off with a dark aura around her, grabbing Gajeel's ear.

"I feel sorry for him.." Lucy breathed heavy.

"Lucy..." Natsu grabbed her hand.

"Huh?!" Lucy blushed.

"Can we go s-somewhere?" Natsu blushed slightly turning away.

"Huh?! Uhh.. emmm o-okay.." She flushed with red.

"Then lets..." He got into a running position. "GOOOOOOO!" He went into full speed running as fast as he could.

"W-wait Natsu?!" Lucy screeched with water in her eyes from the wind.

"Hahahaha" Natsu laughed. _Natsu's so cute when he laughs..._ Lucy smiled and laughed with him.

* * *

They finally reached a small tiny cottage.

"W-what's th-his?" Lucy breathed heavily.

"It's a cozy cottage i found while looking for you guys!" Natsu smiled.

"O-oh... But why here?" Lucy asked.

"B-because..." Natsu turned to face Lucy so there making direct eye contact "I.. love... you..." Natsu replied determined.

Lucy went bright red and felt she could faint any moment right now. _W-what could I say... I love him too right?... Right? _She thought for a moment in awkward silence.

"I-i guess that's a n-" Before Natsu could respond he felt warm, soft lips touch his. At first he didn't know what too do but then he got the rhythm of it and started kissing her back.

When they needed air Lucy replied "I love you too" She smiled making Natsu kiss her neck.

"S-sorry Lucy I can't take it anymore!" Natsu started hungrily kissing her neck causing her to moan softly.

"W-wait Natsu not here lets go inside!" Lucy moaned.

And with the he swooped his arm under her butt and picked her up still kissing her neck and dragged them inside...

**Them cliffhangers... xD Ruined your boner? Sorry, You have to wait for the next chapter! :P Anyway's hope you enjoyed (leave a review if you did)... as you can obviously see NaLu in the next chapter sooo enjoy it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Camping~**

_Natsu started hungrily kissing her neck causing her to moan softly._

_"W-wait Natsu not here lets go inside!" Lucy moaned._

_And with the he swooped his arm under her butt and picked her up still kissing her neck and dragged them inside..._

He was still kissing her lying her down gently on the small sofa.

"N..Natsu..." Lucy moaned.

Natsu kissing her soft skin reaching to her breasts and gasped.

"W-what?!" Lucy blushed slightly.

"N-nothing, there just..." He gulped "So b-big..." He nearly mumbled.

"You don't like it..?" She looked at him lovingly making the situation more tense.

"N-no! It's not that-"

"I thought you loved me?" Lucy questioned Natsu moving in closer.

"I-i do-"

"Then why do you look so worried?" She loved closer so there lips where inches apart as she glared at him.

Natsu started to growl in frustration, he knew she was teasing him, it didn't care long after he knew this.

"Neee...?" Lucy tilted her head a little like a puppy looking adorable and Natsu blushed and smirked.

"You want me to do you hard?" Natsu smirked at her but before she could respond her pushed her back down to the sofa roughly. "If rough is what you want then your getting it!"

He ferociously started sucking her nipple causing it to erect "N-nastu!" She screamed.

Natsu's left hand came slowly down to her pants and then her knickers to a point where it reached her womanhood and started rubbing her clit.

"Ahhhh!" She moaned loudly "F-faster!" She screamed at him.

"Already planned on it" Natsu chuckled back.

He got his left hand and started toying and pinching her nipples while the other moving faster and faster rubbing her clit.

"AHHHHH!" Lucy came on Natsu's fingers.

"You came fast Lucy" Natsu lifted up his fingers and licked her cum. "It doesn't taste that bad... I want more" and smiled at her.

Lucy blushed _W-were going to become one..? _ Her blushed deepened but she tried to relax and looked at him and smiled back.

Natsu eventually got into position and went slowly inside her making her scream in pain and lift her back up and head fling backwards.

"Y-you ok Lucy?!" Natsu worried.

She breathed heavily and sighed "N-natsu, you know I'm a virgin right?" She glared at him.

He tilted his head. "I thought he had this before since you had such big breasts" He confirmed making Lucy angry.

"You moron this is my first time so you better make it special!" She glared at her angry making him pause into shock for 3 seconds.

He grinned _So I'm her first huh? Well I'll make her first the best! I'm all fired up!_ He started moving slowly in and out of her hole making her moan.

He started moving faster and faster with each thrust making her moan louder and louder.

Lucy wrapped her arms round Natsu's neck and smiled.

He looked up at her and smiled back "Ne Lucy...?" He asked.

"W-what?" He huffed.

"Do you regret this?" Natsu questioned.

She took and minute to reply since she was surprised " Why would I?"

"No reason, I just didn't know if I would ever do this with you or if you loved me..." He gradually went faster.

"I-i... Loved... You... Since the... Beginning..." She could hardly say but with Natsu's super hearing he heard it all which made him blush but he kissed her, passionately.

It went on for some seconds until Lucy separated there kiss and whispered "I-I'm cumming"

"M-me too" They could hardly breath since they were exhausted.

"Arr-Arghhhh!" They screamed at the top of there lungs.

Natsu collapsed on top of Lucy and breathed heavily. "Ne... Lucy...?"

"What... now...?" Lucy breathed.

"I... love... you..." Natsu replied Making Lucy blush.

"I love you too Natsu" She smiled and hugged him tighter and with that they fell asleep on top of each other.

* * *

The next morning came and Lucy yawned.

"What time is it Juvia?" Lucy asked but no response which left her moaning. She tried to get up but felt a really heavy weight on top of her so she opened her eyes and looked down to see Natsu lying there sleep and sound. Lucy giggled to herself "How cute" She smiled.

She manged to pull her way through, buttoned up her shirt and pulled her pants and knickers up. "There much be a kitchen around here somewhere..." Lucy wondered around and saw a tiny kitchen and laughed. "Wow... ah oh well I'm starving, and knowing Natsu he must be too"

She started looking through the food and saw some noodles she could make. "Good enough" She shrugged and started cooking.

The sound of the noodles woke Natsu straight up.

"NOOOOOOOODLLLLLLESSSSSS!" Natsu shouted and ran up towards the kitchen and bumped into Lucy.

Lucy slowly turned around with a dark aura surrounding her "Natsuuuuu" Lucy said getting mad making Natsu scared.

"Waaa! S-sorry Lucy, but I'm starving!" Natsu said like a baby.

"Just calm down and wait, Geez!" Lucy turned back to the noodles putting her hand on her waist.

Natsu stared at her dreamily but then thought "Wait Lucy what are we going to say to the others?" Natsu asked worryingly.

"Just say we got lost" Lucy replied with no hesitation and Natsu nodded "Ah!" She squealed making Natsu concerned "The noodles are done!" then he sighed.

But Natsu rushed straight up to Lucy and grabbed his cup and jumped onto the sofa stuffing his face with the pot.

Lucy on the other hand laughed loudly "He never changes" She sighs.

Suddenly a click on the door was heard and both Natsu and Lucy paused as the door slowly opens and Lucy's eyes widely open to see Jasmine at the door staring back at her.

"W-well I have some explaining to do right..?" And Jasmine nodded.

* * *

After minutes of explaining that they got lost (they didn't say they had it by the way).

"Ah okay that's fine! Well just follow me and I'll take you straight back to where the others are" She smiled and they all got up and left.

As they were walking to the others "How is there someone that pretty?!" Natsu whispered to himself but Lucy heard him and turned her head away quickly.

"Idiot..." Lucy frowned.

"There you two morons are!" Natsu and Lucy gave a fright to see Erza standing there in disgrace. "Where have you two been?!" She said demanding

"W-we got lost..." Lucy said quietly.

"Whatever come and join us, were going to be playing hide and seek!" Erza ordered them and they nodded and walked quickly over to there friends.

"Lost eh? What a petty excuse" Cana glared at Lucy making her blush.

"W-what ever!" Lucy glared back.

While the boys..

"Dude, way to go!" Gajeel patted him on the back.

"Stupid dragon smell..." Natsu mumbled while Gajeel chuckled.

**There you go NaLu lemon happy now? xD Anyways I hope you enjoyed, review if you did! :) Jerza is probably in the next chapter or the one after i don't know. :l**


	10. Chapter 10

_**-Note from the writer: I am so sorry I have kept you wait so long! The reason for this is because, well I haven't been able to write because of school work and such so I have finally finished it for you guys! **__** -**_

~Camping~

"_Come and join us, were going to be playing hide and seek!" Erza ordered them and they nodded and walked quickly over to their friends._

_"Lost eh? What a petty excuse" Cana glared at Lucy making her blush._

_"W-whatever!" Lucy glared back._

_While the boys.._

_"Dude way to go!" Gajeel patted him on the back._

_"Stupid dragon smell..." Natsu mumbled while Gajeel chuckled._

* * *

"Okay so for all of you who can use your dragon smell will not be participating in this because, you can cheat with that smell of yours so for the rest of you, listen up!" Erza demanded.

"What?! This is unfair Erza!" Natsu shouted at her raising his fist.

"I'm sorry Natsu what was that?!" Erza glared at him holding her sword beside her.

"N-nothing..." He mumbled.

"Good. Anyway so you have 1 minute to hide around the camp but don't stray too far otherwise it may take too long, so just stay somewhere close from here." Erza began and all of them nodded. "Okay so you all have 1 minute...

Ready...

Set ...

GO!"

The girls all ran off into the same direction.

"Lucy where should we hide?" Levy asked worryingly.

"Hmm... I don't know maybe.. behind a rock or house would be good?" Lucy questioned.

"I have the perfect idea, while you guys went off somewhere I found a really awesome place behind the waterfall!" Cana replied.

"Juvia likes this idea!" Juvia cheered.

"42!" The girls heard screaming from behind them.

"Eeppp!" Lucy squealed.

"You worry too much.." Cana sighed.

"Hm!" Lucy pouted.

"So how DID it go?" Cana winked.

"W-what?!" Lucy blushed.

"You and Natsu!" Cana stopped making the others stop. "I know what you did!" Cana moved closer making Lucy shiver.

"W-well... I-it went alright..." Lucy mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Don't lie to me, you enjoyed it didn't you?" Cana laughed at Lucy's instant reaction. "Don't worry I'm sure he liked it too!" Cana stuck her tongue out.

"Y-yeah but... he called another girl pretty..." Lucy sniffed.

"W-what?" Juvia replied.

"How could he!" Levy replied "I know Gajeel wouldn't do that! Or... would he" Levy blinked.

What the girls didn't know was Natsu, Gajeel and Gray was following them, including Laxus?!

"O-ow ow, that hurts!" Natsu shrieked.

"This is punishment for not doing things right!" Gajeel punched Natsu multiple times, after all he enjoyed it himself.

"Natsu you really are hopeless, if you want things to go well u need to only see Lucy!" Gray explained making Gajeel stop and nod his head.

"You should apologize!" Laxus answered.

"B-but I didn't know she would hear it, even though, I really do like Lucy and she is the only one I like, it isn't my fault! I'm new to this so just cut me some slack!" Natsu confirmed.

"Natsu..." Gray had his eyes wide open "I never knew you could be serious"

Natsu blushed slightly "SHUT UP ICE TEETH!" Natsu punched him.

"WANNA FIGHT FLAME BRAIN!" Gray walked over to Natsu.

"Bring it on!" Natsu punched his fists together.

"WAAAAAAA-"

"W-what was that?!" Gray jumped.

All the guys peered over to see the girls running off into the distance and Erza not far behind.

"Look what you guys did, now we lost them!" Laxus picked them both up by the tops and ran off chasing after the girls as well.

* * *

Off with the girls

"Oh my god, were going to die!" Levy cried.

"N-no were not, at least I don't think so!" Lucy just behind her.

"If only Gray-sama was here to sa-" before Juvia could finish, they felt the bodies being instantly touched and move really quickly.

"W-what?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu smiled.

"N-natsu?!" Lucy blushed. He was practically hugging her. She turned her head to see where they were going but he was going to fast so she couldn't see anything. "Natsu, where are we going?" She asked turning her head back.

"Somewhere secret I found while on the search for you!" Natsu winked.

"Eh?" Lucy blushed.

* * *

With Juvia and Gray

"G-gray-sama!" She blushed.

"Yo!" Gray blushed back.

"Where are we?" Juvia asked him.

"Oh just behind some bushes" He replied. She looked around, he was not kidding though.

"Were is the other girls?" She asked.

"Why not think about us for a second?" He pouted.

"Eh?" Juvia's blush deepened.

"Here!" Gray pushed himself onto Juvia kissing her roughly making her slightly moan. He let go around some seconds and his eyes widened so see Juvia's eyes wide as well with pink cheeks and her head tilted to one side. He looked away and blushed, _I've never seen her that beautiful before..._ He thought to himself.

* * *

With Levy and Gajeel

Levy opened her eyes slowly to see herself in a meadow of flowers. "Why is it so warm?" She asked and looked up to see Gajeel smirking at her. "G-gajeel?!"

"You've finally woken up shrimp!" Gajeel chuckled. " How do you like this area?" He asked.

She looked back at the meadow full of flowers and smiled. "It's so pretty..." She sighed and lay her head against Gajeel's body and turn to her side, closing her eyes. "It makes me tired"

"Gihee, go to sleep shrimp" Gajeel smiled and laid his head on hers.

* * *

With Cana and Laxus

"Where am I?!" Cana looked around.

"On top of the water fall" Laxus replied.

Cana quickly turned around and blushed to see Laxus shirtless cleaning his top. "W-why are we here?" She said walking up towards him and sitting down.

"Well, because this has a beautiful sight, don't you agree?" Laxus smiled and her.

Cana's blush deepens "Yeah.." She looks out at the view. You could see the whole camp from up there, it sure was a pretty place.

"So not drunk yet?" Laxus laughs.

"W-well you know, sometimes don't have to" Cana turned away.

"True. But sometimes it's funny when your drunk" Laxus dragged his hand and patted her head.

Cana pouted and looked away.

* * *

Back with Lucy and Natsu

"Were nearly there Lucy!" Natsu smiled.

Lucy nodded and turns back to the direction there going. "N-NATSU WATCH OUT!" Lucy screamed. She fell out of Natsu's arms and stumbled on the floor while Natsu tripped over her falling on top of someone.

Lucy gasps to see _ on top of Natsu with lips touching?!

"W-what?" Lucy felt her heart skip a beat.

**CLIFFHANGER TIMMEEE! Sorry I had to... :P But leave your reviews on who YOU think is on top of Natsu! I wanna see who you think **** . So anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next :D ! **


End file.
